A Choice to be Made
by Shera-girl
Summary: Fuji is going to New York to start his singing career but can he really leave Japan and Takashi?


A Choice to be Made  
Fuji X Takashi ('cause I'm bias lol) Disclaimer: I don't own Pot, surprise, surprise 

"How has the sushi chef training been going?" Fuji inquired with a sip of tea.

"Well it hasn't all been easy but I got the basics now," Takashi grinned.

"Heh, that's so like you Taka-san, so positive all the time."

"Hmm, what do you mean Fujiko-Chan?"

Fuji looked at him mournfully, "You remember what tomorrow is right?

Taka looked down at his feet, "No, I haven't forgotten."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, only broken by an occasional sip of tea as they both pondered what to say next. Fuji was the first to break the silence, "Right, well it's getting late and I have things to do."

"Err, yes, goodnight Fujiko-Chan."

Fuji smiled as he waltzed out of the restaurant, waving goodbye. No, Takashi hadn't forgotten what tomorrow was. How could he when the very thought of Fuji leaving gnawed at his insides. He sighed as a particular memory flooded back to him. It started during their last year of high school. Fuji was at the restaurant waiting for Takashi to get on his break.

When the sushi chef in training finally sat down Fuji got right to the point, "You know that college I've been looking at?"

"Yes,"

"They've accepted me, they want me to sing in their school choir."

"That's wonderful, Fujiko-Chan!"

Fuji bit his lip, "It's in New York."

Taka shook the memory away. "Fujiko-Chan is going to New York in the morning. He's going to be great," he said firmly for what seemed like the thousandth time, and yet he still felt unsure.

He pulled out a knife and started to wash it, "He wants to sing so let him. Who's to stop him? He has every right to be happy even if it's in New York and not here." He picked up another knife and started to clean its blade. "I'm going to be the best sushi chef and he's, he's," the knife slipped and blood started to flow from his fingertip. He put the knife down and laughed at himself,  
"I'm an idiot."

Fuji stared at his half packed suitcase. He has just finished kicking his mother out of his room for the fifth time that night. He really hated locking the door but he hated unpacking all the unnecessary things she would put in his suitcase more. He was tired of being nice, and unpacking and repacking could really take someone's patience from them.

He only had some slight relief from a phone call from Eiji earlier that evening. Even though Eiji did most of the talking you could hear Oishi speaking in the background every once in awhile. The phone call lifted his spirits a little and he was in a better mood when it was over.

It improved even more when a slightly nervous Yuuta wished him well over the phone.

Even though he had enjoyed both conversations he knew he would have a migraine if he didn't have a little peace but he couldn't stop himself from hearing his own voice echo in his head, "It's in New York."

Fuji waited as Taka's face changed from surprise to a fake smile. "That's great! Your dream of being an international singer is getting closer to being true."

"Taka-san,"

"You'll get to meet all sorts of people. I hear New York is a very exciting place and has much to offer."

"I don't have to go. I could still go to school here in Japan."

"No, Fuji," the tone in Takashi's voice startled Fuji, "Go, you'll be great." The strained smile on Takashi's face slapped Fuji in the face once more.

"Damn," he muttered as he rolled over on his bed. "What were you hoping for? Of course he'd be happy for me. He wouldn't want me to waste this opportunity." He stretched out under his blanket and sighed, "I'm an idiot."

Takashi threw the covers off again. He forgot why he was trying to sleep because he knew he wouldn't. He looked out the window at the approaching daylight, "Well, I'd be opening shop soon anyway."

He wandered down the stairs and turned on the lights. He grabbed a broom from the corner and opened the front door when a certain red-head jumped at him, "Taka-san what are you doing here?!"

"I was going to sweep the front," he said a little dazed.

"No you aren't! You are going to go to the airport and see Fuji-san off!"

"But what about the shop?"

"Doesn't matter! We'll watch it!" Eiji said pointing to himself and Oishi. "Now get on your bike and go."

Takashi grinned shyly, "Thanks, Eiji-san." He started to leave.

"Hoi, Taka-san! Take this." Eiji handed him a single red rose.

Takashi blinked and then his transformation began, "ALRIGHT BABY! I'M GONNA PROTECT FUJIKO-CHAN'S BEAUTIFUL DREAM!!!" with a sandstorm forming behind his tires Takashi took off like a bat out of hell.

"Kids these days! Can't do a thing on their own!" Eiji muttered.

Oishi watched as Taka disappeared from sight, "Are you sure this was the best thing?"

"Well even if it wasn't at least I gave them a chance. It's more than they would give themselves." Oishi couldn't disagree with that.

Fuji sipped at his already cold coffee. He wasn't too fond of coffee but he felt the need to do something with his hands until it was time to board the plane. He reached around and put his carry on bag on his lap. He wanted to make sure he had his boarding pass. He pulled it out when another paper fell out. It was a photograph taken not too long ago. It was a picture of him and all his friends at the sushi restaurant.

He smiled as he looked at Eiji and Momo with their arms around Ryoma, Oishi and Tezuka over seeing them, Kaidoh reading over Inui's shoulder as he looked over his data book, and then himself sitting at the counter with Taka behind it. Even though he couldn't remember putting the photo in his bag he was glad that it was there. His flight was called over the intercom. He drained the remainder of his coffee and put the picture into his back pocket. Fuji got into the line and stared at the dark tunnel ahead.

Taka flew past early morning joggers, mailboxes, and sleepy newspaper delivery boys. He only stopped for airport security and even that didn't hold him up for long. He dashed up the escalators and searched frantically for Fuji's gate number. When he finally found the gate he was looking for he called out, "Fujiko-Chan!" but no one answered. The gate was empty except for the remaining flight attendants.

One of the flight attendants came over to him, "Sir is everything okay?"

"Yes," he whispered, "everything is great, just as it should be."

Takashi walked home, mainly because a nail had somehow wedged itself into one of the bike tires but he also lacked the energy to peddle the rest of the way home.

The restaurant was buzzing with noise when Takashi came back. With the Golden Pair busing tables it was no wonder. Eiji was twisting and giving a good show while putting dirty dishes in a cleaning bin.

Oishi looked and noticed Taka step in and Eiji's face change from a foolish grin to a more serious one.

Taka acknowledged them and said, "I'm going to change into my uniform and them help you guys out." Oishi and Eiji exchanged glances with each other.

Halfway up the stairs he realized he was still holding the remainders of the rose that Eiji had given him. In frustration he threw the remanding stem and petal at his door and walked over it. The door's slam echoed down the hall.

He laughed at himself when he realized he had never changed out of his pajamas. He pulled the now dirty things off his body and pulled out his clean uniform.

He pulled on his white pants when there was a knock at the door. He blinked as another knock came, a little more urgent then before.

"Who could that be?" Taka wondered out loud as he went to open the door.

"Looks like this flower took quite the beating," Fuji said holding out the last of the rose.

"Fujiko-Chan? What about New York? I thought-"

Fuji stopped him mid sentence by embracing him. Fuji's head nuzzled into Taka's neck, "I couldn't leave. I got on that plane and I knew I wouldn't be happy in New York."

"Fujiko-Chan..."

He looked directly into Takashi's face, "I knew I wouldn't be happy in New York because you're not in New York."

"But what about your dreams of singing and going international."

Fuji shook his head, "They are over." He pulled Taka closer to him and Taka pulled Fuji closer to him. They were both grinning because at the same time they both realized that Taka wasn't wearing a shirt. Fuji wrapped his arms around Taka's neck and pulled him down into a long kiss that left them both breathless.

"Saa, Taka-san do you remember life being this good?"

"No, remind me Fujiko-Chan."

Fuji smiled and 'reminded' Takashi so many times they both lost count.


End file.
